A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Byakuya would do anything that would benefit the Soul Society and his lieutenant has to follow him, even if it meant that they would have to do some unimaginable things...
1. A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses

**AN: Enjoy and please review!!!**

Sorry if there are any errors.

**Disclaimer: I own only this story.**

**A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses**

**Chapter 1: A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses**

"Being a shinigami has never been an easy job to do, even for those who have found it to be their call. People from Rukongai either hate or fear them, and almost none has ever showed gratitude for being saved from Hollows." Genruysai said to the shinigami captains and their lieutenants, who stood in the meeting office in two perfect lines. "Hollows are not the only problem souls from Rukongai confront with. There is a lot of crime and over two thirds of its inhabitants are poor. Based on this, I have found a way to reduce poverty among them, in order to help them some more."

The captains and lieutenants listened carefully, interested in the new method the old man had obviously came up with.

"Considering that the Hollows are not the only issue for those people and considering that our duty is to protect them, I have come up with a plan how to aid them. That should, as well, increase our populartiy and decrease hatred and prejudices they have towards us."

"Two flies with one strke" Kyoraku murmured in Ukitake's ear. "Yama-jii sure is smart!" Kenpachi seemed to be bored with all of that, since he had an ominous feelings that fights were not to be included in the new way they would use to aid the souls. Kuchiki Byakuya had his eyes half-lid, as always, in arrogance, and he listened carefully. Whatever it was, he was determined to meet his superior's expectations. His lieutenant, however, was anxious, knowing that this would reduce his time for practicing his very, very bad kidou. He wanted to excell in that as well, in order to be stronger. He had realized that the mere swordsmanship wouldn't be enough to make him even better fight that he already was. He hoped that, if he learned at least some of it, he would be able to fight his captain on some new levels.

Komamura was the first to ask the Captain-Commander to continue, knowing, as well, that he wouldn't fail his superior. All the other captains acted pretty much the same.

"We shall use pretty common method that the humans from the real world do. It is called charity. I would now ask Matsumoto Rangiku to step out and tell the details." Everybody winced at this, surprised she knew what this was all about, and a bit afraid of the outcome. She had a mischevious smile on her face, as she bowed and stepped out.

"Dear captains and lieutenants, I will present you the brilliant plan I made!" she winked at her captain, who frowned in return.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" he asked in annoyance.

"Well, I thought about a manifestation that would be held in Seireitei and the shinigami could come and watch it, and pay for it. The money we collect, we shall donate to the poor in Rukongai, to rebuild their ruined houses, buy food and all the other necessities." she said, rising her head up to show how proud of herself she was.

"That is an excellent opportunity to help the poor and be more popular among the commoners indeed." Byakuya commented. Hitsugaya's expression changed, taken aback by the fact that Rangiku could do something productive to the society. Well, she _was_ good when fighting, but neglected other responsibilities.

"Please continue" said the old man.

"Well..." her voice was now high pitched from excitement."We will be filming! I conducted a survey on this among the shinigami of lower ranks, because there are plenty of them, and most of them are women. They decided about the genre and the protagonists." she clasped her hands. "And the results are next!" she announced happily, fishing out of her bra some kind of a paper. She unfolded it and proudly exclaimed. "The genre is romance, and the chosen protagonists are the following: Hisagi Shuuhei" at this, Hisagi grinned in macho style at his colleague Iba, and the other inclined his head in acknowlegdement, being proud of him. Shinigami Men's Association had so many macho men who could show how to be a good lover, on screen, no less.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika" at this, Iba's heart sank. 'He's no man at all!!!' he screamed in his head, already thinking of the movie as a failure. "Please, Captain Zaraki, inform him of this and tell him that he has to attend this..." Zaraki rolled his uncovered eye.

"Fine" he shrugged. Rangiku continued with the list. "Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, and Kira Izuru."

Silence spread through the room for a few seconds. Then some of the present gaped, when they realized that the list was not to be continued.

"Er..." Zaraki scratched the back of his neck. "Is this a _gay_ movie? Geez..."

"Well...that's the outcome of the survey..." Rangiku said, blushing a bit. She expected this reaction from her superiors and from the lieutenants.

"No way I'll let Yumichika be in a gay porn! He's a soldier!" Zaraki said, annoyed. His reiatsu felt so heavy as it fell onto the others. "...despite his looks." he added. "And I don't wanna hear a word of protest! If that's all, I'm leaving." with those words, he swung around and headed for the exit.

Hisagi looked at perplexed and somewhat disgusted Iba. Suddenly, he wasn't so proud of him and content with his role. Iba frowned and cleared his throat.

"I have a complaint as well!" he exclaimed. "As the President of Shinigami Men's Association, I cannot permit my members, Hisagi Shuuhei nad Kira Izuru to participate in filming. It would be disgraceful."

Rangiku wanted to say something about the discrimination, but Genruysai spoke.

"Fine. Any other complaints?"

Renji suddenly felt his guts painfully clench in some kind of disgust and anxiety. Sweat drops were running down his face. "Er...Captain?" he looked at Byakuya in desperation. This was turning into a nightmare.

Byakuya was standing still, his face, as always, calm.

"We must carry out our duties. If this is for the sake of the commoners, then I have no complaints." That's what Renji was afraid of. His Captain would always be addicted to following the orders.

"Very well, then!" Matsumoto said cheerfully. "Since another survey I conducted says that you two are the main couple in the movie." Byakuya sighed.

"So, this really is a movie with a homosexual themes...It can't be helped, I presume." with this, Genruysai dismissed all of them.

---

---

---

They had been informed that it would be a half an hour long movie that did not require much effort and learning any kind of texts. It wouldn't content any sexual themes. That left the plot without talking and sex. And since it was a romance movie, their fighting skills were not necessary. The title was 'A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses', inspired by the name of Byakuya's bankai, since he was the protagonist.

'Really wonderful!' Renji thought angrily. 'Now I have to make out with my Captain for a good half an hour!' his mind screamed and the contents of his stomach swirled. 'Seireitei has too many perverted women!' Rangiku had instructed that they should just kiss. A thousand times, preferably.

He was standing before Byakuya, feeling his entre body protest, and judging by Byakuya's face, the noble wasn't pleased, either. Now, this was their time to begin.

Slowly, Renji approached him, leaning a bit down, his lips closer to Byakuya's, their noses touching. He closed his eyes, encouraging himself to go further and press their lips together.

_"Remember, people, it has to be exciting!"_

Before closing his eyes, he saw Byakuya narrowing his. Gently, he brushed against the noble's lips, capturing the lower one with his own, parted ones. The first contact was strange; the raven haired man's lips were extremely tender although evidently masculine. The first taste wasn't that bad. It almost felt pleasant. Unexpectedly, at the first contact, Byakuya leaned into it, pressing their lips firmer.

It appeared to Renji, that his superior had done it as if hungry for kisses, as if he hadn't been kissing for a long while. He was a bit surprised by this. And how come that Byakuya reacted like this with him as a partner? They ware both males.

To make their position more comfortable, Renji supported himself by placing his palm on Byakuya's left cheek, pulling him closer. 'A duty is a duty' he comforted himself. He parted his lips, pulling his Captain closer. Byakuya gripped the sleeve of Renji's raised arm. Then they split, looking at each other. They could hear Matsumoto in the background whispering 'Keep going, keep going!!!!'

_"It has to be romantic, as if you have feelings one for another"_

'This is for the sake of those in Inuzuri, as well' Renji kept thinking, then nuzzled Byakuya's nose, running his fingers through his long, dark hair. It was so silky and felt pleasant against those rough, masculine hands. Byakuya pulled at Renji's sleeve and the younger captured his lips once again, in a short shallow kiss, separating with a loud 'smack'.

Then followed another, and another, and another kiss, the same as the previous one.

Those rough lips felt pleasant although they belonged to the redhead. It had been so long since Hisana's death, since they last kissed, and Byakuya's body had been immediately responding to the kisses. He was a male, after all. However, he hoped that they wouldn't use tongue. That was the line he wasn't ready to cross with somebody of the same sex.

In one moment, they locked their lips, creating some sort of a vacuum between them. Byakuya placed his hands on each side of Renji's slim waist, sliding them until his arms made a ring around the taller. His fingers gripping his uniform on his back, and they were even closer now, without space between the two bodies.

Renji opened his eyes for a brief moment, and was taken aback by Byakuya's dreamy face. 'It must be because of her' he thought. 'So nostalgic from his part' In that moment, he thought that he pitied the man. 'Or is it that he really enjoys this?' When he thought better, his stomach stopped having complaints and he had to admit that this didn't feel bad at all.

With a loud 'smack' they parted after two or three minutes. They had been having their lips in that kind of a vacuum, completely motionless.

Byakuya exhaled through his nostrils, eyes sleepy because they had been closed for a while, and because the warmth that their bodies had caused. It was surprisingly pleasant for him...

_"But don't kiss like girls!"_

His arms reached up to untie Renji's hair and it fell on the lieutenant's shoulders and over his face. Byakuya removed it gently from his face, the back of his hands brushing slightly agains the other's cheeks. Then he pulled him for another kiss.

'Captain surely is a good actor.'

This one was, to Renji's surprise, much deeper, involving their tongues a bit. He still couldn't believe that this was his captain's warmth, his lips he was kissing,, his mouth in which his tongue now resided. It felt so...warm, so wet, so...So human. Not cold at all, as he had imagined it would feel like.

He encouraged his tongue to move a little, gently wrapping around Byakuya's, caressing it tenderly, and Byakuya's tongue was doing the same to his. As they were kissing, they were shifting their heads from one side to another, half-shutting and then opening their mouths, as their teeth and tongues danced in the vacuum they had created.

Unaware of his ministrations, Renji's hand slowly reached to the kenseikan, untangling it from that thick, pleasant-to-touch hair, his left hand cupping Byakuya's porcelain cheek, while the other's hand fell down, still holding the headpiece. They parted their lips, trying not to make the noise again.

"Hmmm..." Renji exhaled, partly opening his eyes, and they met with Byakuya's. The other man seemed a bit dazed, shifting his look from Renji's eyes, seeking the other lips. 'Darn that dreamy face!' he thought, mesmerized by this man before him. But he didn't feel ashamed. Not at all. Stil, he couldn't understand why.

"Ok, gentlemen!" he could barely hear Rangiku say. "It's time for a short break!"

But Byakuya smashed their lips together in a more demanding kiss, his tongue more forceful and dominant. His hands were now wandering all over Renji's body, up and down his arms, his neck, his face, and end up in his crimson hair. They pulled away for a brief moment, a string of saliva connectong their mouth, and Byakuya pulled him again, making him moan into his mouth.

'Oh, fuck, why does it feel so good?! He's a guy! My _captain_...' Oddly, his hands found the way to the noble's buttocks, squeezing them firmly. 'Oh, sooo hard...none of the women have this much firm butt...Am I turning into a gay?! This is wrong...'

Byakuya moaned when Renji gripped his ass cheeks, and it only fueled his fire. 'Is this because it's been so long...?' He couldn't stop himself. Their body movement were synchronized, Renji slowly lied down, and Byakuya was now on top of him.

"Ok, guys.." Rangiku started panicking a little.

The noble's lips captured the skin on Renji's exotic neck, sucking and licking all the way up and down, as the redhead was gasping, getting more and more excited. He was so much surprised it felt so pleasant. He gripped Byakuya's hair, encouraging him to continue. The noble's mouth moved to kiss his jaw, all the way to his ear, and he bit the ear shell gently. At this, Renji almost melted.

"This will turn into a porn...please, guys...we already have enough material for the movie..." Even for a pervert like Rangiku, this was too much. Through half-opened eyes, Renji could see her blush furiously. He smirked.

"Captain...we shall get a hard on if we continue...that'd be bad, I guess..." he barely whispered through clenched teeth.

"Indeed" Byakuya retorted, separating his lips from Renji's cheek. Then he nuzzled it. He stood up, regaining his cold posture once again.

"I hope that we shall collect enough money for the poor." he said, looking at Matsumoto, then left.

The redhead was still on the floor, still peplexed, half-aroused, and left to take care of himself. Just when he wanted to swear something really bad, he noticed that the kenseikan was still in his right hand.

'Oh well...I should return this to him...' At this, he grinned micheviously.

---

--

---

THE END


	2. Howl!

**AN:** Since most of you wanted this to be continued, and since _I_ was deprived of sleep because of the idea that didn't want to leave me alone, I'm posting this chapter.

This story was meant to be a one-shot, but let's see where this chapter will lead us to...

**Enjoy and please review!!!**

**A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses**

**Chapter 2: Howl!**

It had been several days since that filming. The 12th Squad had made a progress in putting a large screen on Sokyoku Hill, where everyone could watch Matsumoto's masterpiece. It was, to use the term of the real world, an open air cinema. The last preparations had been done, manu chairs were put in front of the large screen, and currently, both male and female shinigami (but mostly female) were taking their seats and were chattering excitedly about the current hot news: Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji making out.

One person took one of the farhter seats, thinking that it was the right place where he would remain unnoticed. He wore a pair of sunglasses, similar to ones he had seen Neo wore in Matrix. That pair was one of the more normal ones he possessed. He kept his hair untied, with a cap hiding most of his locks. He had done everything to look incognito that evening, and he would succeed in that intention, if it hadn't been for his good friends who, naturally, knew him too well. Abarai Renji in disguise equalled Abarai Renji as his normal self. Not some random, unknown person.

Luckily for him, most of the female shinigami were too excited to see a gay captain-lieutenant making out and to find some good seats, as close as possible to the screen, to notice him. The same went for males, who wanted to see the movie so badly, in order to tease the poor redhead later, and, if the circumstances allowed, start a few good fights with him. Without his shikai...Or bankai, if possible. But mostly just to tease him...if they found balls to do so. Either way, they were too excited as well, so neither of them cared to acknowledge the presence of that awkward man sitting in the back row.

Of course, Iba, Hisagi, and Kira, under Iba's instructions, took the seats so, so far from Renji, for Iba had been claiming that Renji wasn't man anymore.

'How shallow!' Renji thought, defending himself. But he didn't care much. He still wasn't sure why he had come to watch this in a first place. That day, when they had been filming, after everybody had left, he had remained alone with the kenseikan. And he had figured, if he had been to return the headpiece to its owner, he would do that the next day in the office. It had been safer that way, for Renji knew that he would not be in the mood to do anything progressive with his captain. His arousal would disappear on his way to the Kuchiki estate.

It was the safest just to pretend that nothing had happened. Although Renji had liked it. And he was sure the Captain had liked it as well. But neither were crazy enough to admit that. Most of all, Renji had been afraid of rejection.

On the screen, two figures approached each other. The crowd immediately shut their mouths. It was time for the show. Renji shifted in his seat, glancing at the emty seat beside him, wishing Byakuya was there as well to watch their disgrace. Their fall of dignity. But no. Kuchiki Byakuya had built his fence around himself once more, as if that event had nothing to do with him. The redhead tried to concentrate on the image before him.

---

---

---

"Oh, God! He grabbed his crotch!" he heard a woman say. Renji realized they were talking about Byakuya.

'No he did not!' he thought, clearly remembering that Byakuya had never touched his crotch, not even while filming. 'You bunch of horny women!' he was hissing from the inside, feeling a bit hot in his cheeks. 'How disgraceful!' He crossed his arms, hugging himself, trying to be as small as an atom, if possible.

Minutes went on. A few women passed out when they saw that string of saliva between their mouths.

"Friggin' hot! Go for it, Captain Kuchiki!!!" now the guys began to cheer as well. "Nail the bastard!"

'Are they even aware of what they're saying?!' Renji winced at their comments. When he looked better, he had never noticed that string spreading between them. He had been too much in the moment. Now, when he saw it, his cheeks blushed. Why did he feel so hot all of a sudden? 'I need a woman...'

"This is pure brilliance! Not a mere making out! You can clearly see the intensity of the emotions they hold for each other!" he heard one woman whisper to another, excitedly.

'Yeah, right. Emotions' Renji snorted. He couldn't understand what was there to be seen aside of smutty tongue wrestling. _Man-on-man _tongue wrestling, to be precise. Strangely, he didn't feel nauseated. 'Well...Captain Kuchiki is only skillful...And he likes to show off in all artistic skills(1)...Including acting!' he tried to justify his lack of nausea. 'That's all!'

"Awww...Look how they're desperate for one another!" a voice said. Renji winced at this. 'Who said that?!'

"Yeah! It makes me cry...Her beloved one goes to the war, so this is ther last time...to melt their bodies together...to become one..." Hinamori sobbed, hiding her face in Matsumoto's sleeve. They were sitting two rows ahead of the bewildered 6th Squad's lieutenant.

'Her?! Her?! I'm a _guy_!!!!' A vein on Renji's forehead was pulsing more and more fast. He felt the blood pressure rise behid his eyes, as if his eyes would pop out, or he would go blind. His muscles spasmed and he found it hard to breathe. He wished he could turn into spirit particles that instant. 'Hinamori should at least know me that much! I'm a guy! And what war?! What melting?! Who even _mentioned_ such a thing! There _is not_ any actual plot!' He was going madder and madder. 'What's wrong with those people?!'

"I wonder where she dyes her hair! What a perfect red color!" someone from a row ahead said.

'My hair is natural red! No hair dying!!! And I am a damn _guy!!!_' he was trying to concentrate on the final few kissing scenes before Byakuya lied him on the floor.

"Yeah! That's right! Fuck him!"

"Captain Kuchiki really knows his job!"

'Iba-san? Hisagi-san?' Renji's eyes almost popped out when he recognized their voices. 'You, too?' he let a heavy sigh escape his lungs. 'At least they see me as a man...even though submissive one...' did it really matter? People were having fun. Still, he didn't see purpose in this. They could have just collected money instead, witout movie making. The redhead rested his elbow on his left thigh, supporting his head with his hand. He was nervously tapping his fingers against his left cheek. 'It can't be helped now...' he let another sigh escape.

He watched as the two were making out on the screen. Hair dark as night and hair red as fire, Byakuya's lusty face, his own lusty eyes...It was too much to bear. Defeated, Renji had to admit that it looked a bit hot. Just a little bit.

"Oh, god, I'm going to come!" he heard a fluttering voice several seats from his left. He smirked. "I'll have to take their autographs later!" A celebrity status..That didn't sound bad at all. He had become even more popular with the ladies, he mused. 'At least something good out of this...'

With the final few kisses, the film ended.

"We want more!"

"We want a porn!" the crowd shouted in protest.

"We want porn! We want porn, we want porn!!!!!!"

"Go for it, Captain Kuchikiiiiiiii!!!!"

"Fuck him until he faints!"

"Hold her tenderly!"

"She has such a lovely hair! I have to find her and ask her for the..."

He shook his head. It was too much. Perhaps his celebrity status was such a wrong idea. It had become a living hell. He stood up, making sure to remain unnoticed.

"The porn could be called 'Howl!', hahahahahahaaaaaa" he heard in the distance. 'Very funny!' he thought sarcastically. He kept walking, every now and then turning to look at the crowd, which was still applauding. Suddenly, he bumped into somebody who, as a consequence, fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry." he muttered, ready to move on, to some dark, dark place until the fuss about that movie ceased.

"R-Renj-san!!!" He stopped in his tracks, casting a furious glare at the small shinigami who remained sprawled on the ground.

"Shut it, Rikichi!!! You want them to massacre me?!"

"N-no...Renji-san! I just wanted to tell you that I sold all the tickets and the money would be enough for Rukongai...to be at ease for about six months!"

"What a great news." Renji muttered, not really caring what would happen with the town he had grown up in. Not now, when his pride had been shaken...And his identity as a male. Without helping his subordinate, he turned and headed to his home.

---

---

---

TBC....

**LEMON in the next chapter...if I write it...which will happen if you guys give me enough feedback, so that I would know that you're actually reading this... :) I hope you enjoyed this one!**

(1)This explanation is the spoiler to episode 228: Byakuya and Rukia went to make a sand sculpture, and Byakuya said something like:"It is the great opportunity to show our artistic skills..." (which means no skills...hehe)


	3. United Performance:Zabimaru&Senbonzakura

**AN:** You have no idea how much fun I have while writing this! I had to take a short break from 'Unloved' despite the fact that I still have a lot of inspiration and the whole plot, conversations, love scenes and such in my head. But the thing is. that people started to lose interest in 'Unloved', so...It kinda feels sad.

Anyway,** enjoy **in this thingie now and please make sure to **review**! Bitter, yet sweet, yellow as the sun...mmmm... **LEMON ! :)))**

**Dedication:** I dedicate this chapter to Acherona, a wonderful, supportive friend, great critic of my work, and such a good writer! Since _that_ date is approaching (dunno exactly when, but still), I decided to dedicate this to you as my gift! I hope you will enjoy this as well as the rest of your life in that soon-to-be marriage!!!! I wish it with all my heart! :)

**Warnings: LEMON very, very HARD lemon(at least I think so) you've been fairly warned!!!!!!!!!**; spoiler of a sort for Fade to Black movie; maybe OOC, dunno if it is.

**I apologize if there are any errors in typing or such.**

**A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses**

**Chapter 3: United Performance: Zabimaru&Senbonzakura**

Renji stared at the document in his hands, blinking repeatedly.

'I should have read the contract before signing it!' he thought. He and Byakuya had signed a contract before they filmed 'A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses'. But he had never bothered to read it in the first place. Now he regretted he had acted so carelessly, thinking that contracts were a mere formality. He felt so stupid and defeated, and shallow. Very, very shallow, for thinking such stupid things like the contracts were good for nothing . Now he knew that they had been written with the _reason_.

He had counted on that his Captain would read the contract, as he always did, and that there hadn't been any danger in signing it.

Renji's eyes ran over the contract once again. It said that they were obliged to film whatever Matsumoto found that should be filmed, for the sake of Rukongai.

'What a nonsense.' Renji thought. 'They can just collect the damn money without filming and such!' He looked at Byakuya, who was sitting on the opposite side of him, in his chair, waiting for the redhead to finish processing the new information.

"But you said you read the contract..."

"I did." Byakuya confirmed.

"And according to this, we must film a porn?!" Byakuya nodded his head.

_"You boys were so great that we had to print extra tickets. And after they were sold out, that still wasn't enough! Many people came to watch you and they were so thrilled! They want more, and, according to the contract, you are obliged to film some more. The survey I conducted..."_

He remembered Matsumoto's annoying voice and his words. According to the survey, the bunch of very, very perverted ladies and _gentlemen_ wanted the damn porn to be filmed. Because of that, Byakuya had summoned him to discuss about the details.

Never in his llife had he thought he would be discussing with his _captain_ the matters of their intercourse on screen. 'God! What is he thinking?! How can he take this so calmly?!' he thought.

"The audience left us some choices to make it easier for us, since this is quite an uncomfortable situation." Byakuya said. "That is why I summoned you."

'There is no way escaping this, right?' Renji thought desperately. "Ok. If this is 'for the sake of Rukongai', shoot it."

Byakuya frowned, he himself a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed by the situation he was trapped in, but, as one captain, he had to take the burden and act stoically. Plus, if kissing with Renji hadn't been bad, making love couldn't be worse, he presumed, although the very thought of having an intercourse with the person of the same sex, with the his subordinate, no less, was making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"We need to fill this form and submit it to the Shinigami Women's Association. First question..." he found it hard to talk in such a foul language, the language of rude and perverted people. "Hard or soft porn?"

"Really, what's the difference if it's the porn?" Renji snorted, but quickly apologized for his rude reply. Byakuya ignored it.

"It says that if we film the soft porn, our genitals would not be seen."

"Then I vote for the soft porn!" Renji said immediately, thinking that if his superior's genitals were to be exposed, that would severely harm his reputation. It had already been marred....No...He had become more popular, in a positive way, by some miracle. But he knew that Byakuya would never want to have such a reputation. Speaking of which, neither did he. His own genitals were his own business.

"I agree." Byakuya calmly said, circling the 'soft porn' option. "Next. Script or without script."

What were they to say to each other, anyway? It was a damn, plotless porn! Renji hated those porns he had seen in the real world, with some kind of a plot. It had been shallow, just in order to not be a mere fucking. So he decided that plotless, soft fucking was good enough to be a porn.

"Without." Byakuya circled 'without sctipt', and moved on, as if it was the most normal thing the superior and subordinate would discuss about. "Next. Special effects." Renji's looked at his captain in question.

"For the porn?!" he asked, suspiciously.

"I think they thought about the atmosphere. I heard people decorate the room with candles, satin sheets, and such." Byakuya replied, still indifferent.

'Heard?! Only heard?! But that's the common sense! If you want to seduce a woman, you need to follow that romantic crap!' Renji looked at his captain in disbelief. 'Well, for the whores..that's the different story, though...I wonder how in all hells he seduced his wife! Or could it be that it's been _that_ long and he forgot?!...No, no...I'm being impolite! Don't think that way about the Captain!!!' Renji gulped. "Did you have something in mind, sir?"

Byakuya looked aside.

"Since I dislike unfinished or poorly done business, I thought about it. And I think that for this purpose, it is alright to misuse our bankai."

"What do you mean?" But Byakuya didn't say a thing more.

---

---

---

The 12th Squad didn't waste even a second. They had designed a camera that would record everything that seemed to be juicy in what Byakuya and Renji would do. Holding that thing in his hands, Renji was frowning, suspiciously. He didn't like how the thing looked, with one large eye instead of the lens, blinking while looking at him. it could float and go all around the couple, recording from above, even.

They were at Renji's place, in his average sized bedroom with one futon and access to the small garden. They were told that their intercourse would go live. As written in the contract, Matsumoto had right to do that. Which, translated into Renji's language, meant:'SHIT!'

Byakuya took it from his soon-to-be partner, who was in his hakama only. The noble's face was as serene as ever. The live was to start in a minute.

"Would this place be right?" he asked the redhead, placing the camera in one corner.

'I guess so." the lieutenant replied, not seeing the purpose in placing it anywhere, since it would come to them and record them from every possible angle. "Unrevealed genitals, my ass!" he muttered.

Byakuya took off his kimono and he, as well, remained in his hakama only. He was of slim, athletic built, his skin aristocratically pale, the contrast to his hair, which was dark as night. Without the kenseikan, it was falling delicately over his eyes. One of his ears was visible between the two strands of hair; ear shell had the sharp top, as if the elf would have, but more refined. You could mistake him for the fragile, beautiful man, but, in fact, he was lethal to his enemies.

Renji followed him to the futon, where both of them lay down on their backs. Byakuya then positioned himself on top of his subordinate, starting his 'duty' that instant. He placed a small kiss on the redhead's lips, to encourage him. To both of them, this should have gone easy, they already knew this path. They had done this before.

Renji parted his mouth mechanically, much for the show, imagining all the sighs of crazed and frustrated women and perverted men who once claimed to be homophobes. Byakuya's lips tasted nice, but at the very thought of what followed next and that it went live, he felt nauseated. Not in a million years would he enjoy it, let alone become aroused.

Byakuya noticed that something was off; anybody could notice when their partner was moving his lips mechanically, and when willingly. Following his role as a lover, he nuzzled Renji's cheek all the way to his ear, pressing his lips sligtly to the redhead's ear, pretending he was kissing it. He was talking to him, instead, in a husky, seductive voice, in order to relax and encourage the younger.

"You need to relax in order to do the task, Renji...We have done this before, this shouldn't be strange to you..." he purred, continuing down with his lips, placing light kisses; kisses which Renji barely felt, as if they were a breeze. He closed his eyes, driven by the atmosphere; the dim light of the candles, soft scent of cherry his Captain emitted...everything that could make him forget the strange camera and the awkward audience.

He hugged Byakuya, moving his hands up and down his broad shoulders, his strong back, all the way to where his hakama hid the Captain's hips. Then he moved up again, this time more roughly, as Byakuya crashed their lips together in a kiss neither rough nor too gentle. Their tongues massaged each other for a few moments before their owners split in order to kiss again, and again, and again...while Byakuya's hands caressed Renji's upper arms harsher and faster.

They were in the mood now, Renji evidently more relaxed. He enjoyed the softness of Byakuya's skin under his palms, so smooth and delicate, unmarred by the battles he had been in. So dangerous, yet so gentle as a flower petal. So fragile, yet so strong. He opened the eyes for a second, only to see Byakuya's dreamy face once again, as the older separated their lips, which now attacked his tattooed neck. This became more and more enjoyable for the 'Rukongai street rat', while he was slowly melting in the warmth of Byakuya's body.

He couldn't help but spread his legs, enveloping his superior's hips with his strong, slim legs, pulling him closer; his finger found their way to that thick, perfectly black hair, running through it ever so gently; petting his Captain, claiming his hair as their greatest treasue. Renji's fingers had never met with something so soft and elegant.

Byakuya's tongue was licking the tattooed skin as his teeth were teasing it, palyully, passionately; both men had suprassed the child's game of tenderness; passion was what was bringing them close, despite the social difference and the difference in sex.

The raven haired man shifted down to Renji's collarbone, supporting himself by gripping the futon on the each side of his prey. He was placing small, fierce kisses along the both collarbones, slowly going down to the chest, a trace of saliva visible where his tongue crossed. The dried saliva was getting cold, sending shivers down Renji's body. When Byakuya's lips found their way to the tattooes on his belly, the redhead's breathing had already been sped considerably; his chest going up and down rapidly.

The camera zoomed in the exotic sight: lustful, pink tongue was following the lines of the tattooes on the flat, muscular belly. It followed the trajectory of the noble's tongue, all the way to the obi which held Renji's hakama in place. When the raven haired man reached that place, leaving Renji almost breathless, he looked up at the redhead, who was looking at him through half opened eyes. Renji was blushing.

The noble observed him thoroughly for a few seconds. He shook his head, reaching for his katana that was lying beside the futon. Renji panicked a little, following the movements of Byakuya's arm with his red eyes. But he neither spoke nor moved. Byakuya took his zanpakuto, still looking at Renji with a cold, yet warm look.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." he whispered and a thousand of petal-like blades scattered all around them. With his mind, Byakuya controlled them in that manner that nobody from the outside could see them.

Everything was pink around them, many blades floating around them, and looking up at his partner, encircled by the deadly petals, for the first time, Renji thought how Byakuya was beautiful. It reminded him of that time when Byakuya had been making his sand sculpture. Priceless sight. Such a serene expression, with a note of loneliness which people didn't see, or refused to see, or simply couldn't. But here, before him, Byakuya was looking at him with a look full of kindness, with emotion and shine in his intelligent eye, just like when he had been watching Rukia cry over those twins who had died. Such an honest, vulnerable look of which Renji shivered as if in fever.

So this was Byakuya. Only when they were trapped in this lovely sakura cage did he let his subordinate see his true self, one alone man, who had chosen to be alone, yet at the same time, pleaded for attention, secretly, deep down.

Excited by what he saw, he overthrew him, so that he was now on top of his superior, attacking his pale, swan-like neck, biting the skin furiously, untying the obi in order to rid of the unnecessary hakama of his beloved Captain. God, his body was radiating even more warmth now.

Byakuya hugged Renji tightly, his eyes firmly closed. He frowned, sighing and sweating, wrapping his legs around Renji's waist, pulling him closer, feeling the two arousals brush against each other. At that time, Renji tossed obi aside, separating his heated lips from Byakuya's neck in order to undress him. The raven haired man was aware enought to help by finishing with Renji's own obi, which he had started untying while he had been on top.

Completely naked, Byakuya lay on his back again, pulling Renji on top of him. They were wrapped in each other's heat, as their arousals rubbed against each other. It was beyond description for both men how good it felt, one shaft against another, warm and stiff, foreskins moving, while one up, the foreskin of another's down. Renji was going back and forth, squeezed by Byakuya's strong legs, hands cupping Byakuya's perfect, pale face.

The Capain seemed so lost in ecstasy, now digging his nails in Renji's upper arms, biting his lower lip while looking at the red haired beast, who continued moving forward and backward. For the first time in his life, he felt the joys of dry fucking, Renji's precum mixing with his own. His vision was blurred, he frowned even deeper, bit on his lower lip harder, as Renji was going faster and faster...until he stopped.

The redhead barely managed to stop, with one rough movement of his furious hips, creating a strong sensation in both penises. Byakuya gasped, mercilessly gripping Renji's biceps in protest. His subordinate moaned, overwhelmed by the joyous signals his crotch sent throughout his strong body. He took his own katana.

"Hihio, Zabimaru..." he moaned, and his bankai materialized. Byakuya leaned his back against it. His lips were captured in a fierce kiss, Renji's tongue almost to the back of Byakuya's throat. He almost choke. The lack of oxygen caused slight twitches in his wet penis, and before he could come to his senses, Renji's mouth encircled the pulsing rod, tasting the warm, salty precum.

The Captain's eyes widened as he saw Renji's head between his legs.

"You don't need to.." he barely whispered, but Renji didn't listen. It was the first time for him to perform oral sex on a male. However, he found a sudden urge to suck off Byakuya, to give him pleasure, to see some more of his vulnerable face expressions. He would do it like he saw his former girfriends had done so many times before.

He gently licked from the base to the tip, feeling the shaft twitch under his tongue. Then he took it completely in his mouth, not for a second thinking about how this was the first time he saw his Captan's cock, and that the length was...more than average. No wonder, Byakuya excelled in everything.

He swallowed it to the end, and with one rough movement he almost dropped it out of his mouth, Then he repeated the same action, violently shoving the thing in his mouth, moving the foreskin down. Byakuya gasped again, gripping the long, red hair between his long, slim, aristocratic fingers, looking down in the redhead's direction with half-opened eyes. Not that he could see a thing, blinded by sudden rush of lust, enjoying every wave of pleasure Renji was sending by sucking on his cock. He sucked hard, mercilessly, looking with his left eye the reactions of his beloved Byakuya, his temptation, his desire, the man for who he had dropped his pride as a male. This gracious man was writhing, his hair spread around his head, over Zabimaru's bones; he was gripping that demonic, red hair, the color of lust and passion.

Renji was sucking faster and faster, rolling his eyes in pleasure when seeing Byakuya in such an ecstatic state, out of his reason, out of his calm and composed self. He himself was unable to comprehend how possible it was for one man to feel so good while sucking on another, taking the, now much, much hotter length in his mouth. He moaned and stopped sucking, pulling Byakuya's shaft in order to access his balls, licking them and taking them into his mouth as if they were some sweet, round fruit. Then he let go, to see the older panting, running his fingers through his red locks with such devotion that it almost broke the redhead's heart.

There was something more than a mere lust in their behavior. There was that care with which Renji sucked on him and the way Byakuya caressed his cheeks, straightening up to ride Renji.

They shared a quick, somewhat loving kiss before Byakuya started to move his hips up and down, back and forth, rewarding Renji for all the efforts he had made in order to make him enjoy.

"No, Captain..."

"We have come thus far." Byakuya said, not feeling loneliness anymore. Never in his life did he believe that sex could be something so wonderful with another man; not pure fucking; it contained such a meaning behind each movement, kiss, thrust. Was it even possible, or was he hallucinating?

Renji wanted to ask if it hurt, but Byakuya moved again, interrupting his train of thought. His thoughts became erratic again, and all he could see were those pink blades that danced around them in darkness...millions of them, all around, illuminating only them in that limited universe only the two of them inhabited.

'Is it possible for sex to be so good with a man....?'

Renji hugged the older, Byakuya's chin rested on top of his head. His entire body was shivering, breath coming out discontinously, in sharp gasps, nails tearing skin on Renji's back. Lost in sensations, he couldn't entirely control Senbonzakura, so five or six blades found their way to Renji's skin, marring it in several places: over his back, upper arms, and his right thigh. The pain caused even greater pleasure to the redhead, and Renji moaned loudly.

Byakuya leaned down, kissing Renji tenderly yet hungrily. He pulled away, arching his back in an impossible angle, tilting his head back. Renji used the oportunity and planted several quick kisses down the pale throat. He watched as his partner climaxed, tremblng and arching, and he listened to Byakuya's moans of which the heir wasn't even aware. Otherwise, he would be very embarrassed, for it wasn't in his nature to act this immorally. But he enjoyed every second of it.

Suddenly, he felt the spurts of warmth invade his aching insides, calming the irritated flesh. He looked down to see Renji in such a way that he thought he would get hard once again. He looked so adorable while having an orgasm, a strong one, no doubt. His hair was hiding a part of his face and only one of his eyes was revealed, clouded by lust and respect he had for him.

"Renji..." he removed the strands of the crimson from his face. He looked as composed as ever, totally recovered from his orgasm. Renji lay on his back, running a hand through his red locks.

"I-I apologize..." he whispered, but Byakuya stopped him from saying more by a soft kiss.

Only then did Byakuya realize what had happened, how he had acted, as a prostitute, moaning and gasping.

"I should be the one to apologize." he said coldly.

---

---

---

**AN: **Well, folks...that would be it! If you want the continuation, please **PM** me and tell me some ideas...I want to make you happy, since **you **made me happy!


	4. Endangered Thingies

**AN:** Hi there! I have to thank **ferler **and **Hatake Tsughi** for being so kind to PM me some of the ideas! With some of mine and some of theirs, I managed to write this chapter. I hope you will enjoy and, of course, **feedback** is much, much appreciated (it keeps this story in life, of course)!

**Warnings:** Some angst, but it shouldn't be long or hard. Maybe some errors.... ^^'

**Second Genre:**...humor...hopefully...If it is, I'll put it instead of 'general'.

**A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses**

**Chapter 4: Endangered Thingies**

From his position on the futon, Renji looked at that indifferent face and eyes full of shame. His captain had just apologized for sleeping with him. It was only reasonable, of course. Renji knew, but still, somewhere in his guts, something was off. He felt that tickling from the inside...more like stinging, when he thought better, that left him dissatisified with the outcome.

He observed his captain's features, the skin as pale as the moon itself, large, gray eyes now half opened. It appeared that Byakuya gave into his melancholy once again. The redhead decided it was not to happen, that those few minutes of joy that reflected in Byakuya's eyes were to be preserved. It felf strange, of course. He had just slept with his superior, a ruthless, cold Kuchiki Byakuya, whom he once hated and now admired and respected. Both men had, apparently enjoyed the moment of passion, without that one-eyed camera to ruin the mood. Something was off. They were both men and Renji was flushing now.

Slowly, his hand reached up to Byakuya's porcelain cheek, cupping it.

"Now, Captain, there is no reason for you to apologize....Lieutenant Matsumoto is to apologize to both of us and our division..." he said in a soft voice, stroking Byakuya's cheek. The man was still on top of him. "I don't know what this is or why it is, but...when you said special effects, you meant...this?"

Byakuya didn't utter a word. He was too embarrassed.

"You knew that we would be too much into it, am I right? So you secluded us with Senbonzakura?" Of course, he knew that the next what Byakuya would say would be something so characteristic, something inevitable, something so cliche to say. He felt as if they were in a soap opera, not a failed porn.

Byakuya cleared his throat. But his behavior meant exactly what Renji thought, so there was no need for words. Of course, that was just a mere moment of weakness that both of them would immediately forget, never bring up, and, certainly, never repeat.

"This is disgraceful. I am certain you are aware of that fact, Renji."

"Of course I am, Captain. But..." he never stopped stroking Byakuya's cheek, exhausted from his climax. As he could see, Byakuya was exhausted as well, so much that he was still on top of the redhead. Not that he minded, for some strange reason. "You were fully aware of this. And you signed willingly. And what we have just done was for our private show. They saw nothing."

"I am aware of that. But I am aware, as well, that I acted inapropriately, disgracefully." he lowered his head, his ink black hair tickled Renji's chest.

'Yet you can't leave my side. You don't want to. Why won't you get up then? You're still on top of me, yet you dare to deny it!' Renji furiously thought. 'As always. You never acklowlege things you don't want, even though they're before your nose all the time!'

Byakuya looked at the redhead, bringing his lips close to Renji's, planting a short, tender kiss on them. Renji kissed back, running his fingers through the noble's hair. They kissed again, longer than before. And again. And again. And then, Byakuya lifted his head, looking at something that was on his left, barely visible, but still there. He narrowed his eyes and the remains of the camera were destroyed by the small, petal-like blades.

"I hope it didn't broadcast our intercourse" he muttered, focusing on Renji once again.

"Me as well." Renji replied. "So...Captain...what do we do?"

---

---

---

The crowd was furious. They wanted their money back. They had seen only a few hot kisses, half-naked men, but nothing more than that. Senbonzakura and Zabimaru had secluded their masters. Even though that weird camera had managed to record a little bit of cuddling after the intercourse ( which they had failed to see, dammit!--many of them had such a thought in their mind, and some of them screamed it out loud), it wasn't enough. Byakuya had discovered it and destroyed the useless piece of technology.

"Hehehe...Next time Nemu-san will make it stronger, so we would see every detail!" Matsumoto was trying to maintain the distance between herself and enraged Byakuya-and-Renji-Smut fans.

"There will be _no _other times, Matsumoto-san!!!!' they yelled. "Who can guarantee us that you won't trick us again?!"

Some of the shinigami, both male and female pointed their zanpakuto at her. "You deprived us of such a juicy ass of Abarai Renji being pierced by a strong, hard rod of Captain Kuchiki that we have always dreamed to see!!!" they screamed. "This was our only chance!"

She gulped, as they approached. "You hooligans!" she shouted. "You perverted monsters! How is it my fault Captain Kuchiki destroyed the camera?!" she was now cornered and the wall was preventing her to go any further. This wasn't fun anymore. They were about to lynch her. Ironically, at that point, Haineko was too lazy to obey her.

Suddenly, a firm arm found its way around her waist and in the matter of seconds, she was in her captain's office. Bewildered, she freed herself from that arm, which was, when she looked better, all white and blue, with one nail much, much longer than the others.

She looked at her benefactor, sighing in relief now that she was safe, but still a bit confused.

"C-Captiain Kurotsuchi?" she blinked. "T-thanks!"

"No need to thank me, you slut." he replied. "I saved you so I could kill you myself. What the hell have you done to my camera???? Do you have any idea how expensive it was for me to make it?!" he circled like a predator around her.

Once again, she gulped. "I thought that Nemu-san made it!"

"You're wrong, you worthless excuse for a whore! It was me who made it!"

"B-but why?!"

Mayuri rolled his amber eyes. She had never seen him this infuriated before.

"Why, you ask?! Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see how males do it! It can be a good weapon against Hollows!"

'How come?' she wondered. But she knew that this crazy captain liked to experiment on everything and everyone and that it would be interesting for him, as well, to see how the two guys 'do it'. Or was it because he was just perverted...?

"Anyway" he continued. "It costs a fortune, so you have to pay for the damage!" he was circling in smaller and smaller circles, until she felt his breath on her neck. "Or...I can use you for some of my experiments... I wonder how those melons of yours can become even larger. Hm...I wonder..." suddenly, he was in deep thought, mesmerized by them for a few seconds. He shook his head. "I could just cut them off and see, right? That way, I could forgive you your debt."

She was startled. "Ehm...can I, please, try and repay with money...?" she hoped that the lunatic would agree. He stepped back.

"Ok, whore. You spit the money. _Soon. _You have a month! You see how I'm generous? I'm giving you the entire _month_! I dunno how the lab would survive without funds, but it doesn't matter. If I don't see a lot of money after the month expires, your tits are mine!" he stormed out of her office.

Still terrified, she reached for the bottle of fine, fine sake...

---

---

---

Byakuya was looking at his subordinate. Melancholy fell so heavily on them.

"There is only one thing, Renji. To forget." he replied, meeting Renji's expectations. Strangely, the redhead didn't want such an outcome. If it had been good, there was no harm in doing it once more...or all the time?

It wasn't love. It wasn't even something softer....yet. But there was _something_. Something more than mere lust. They respected each other now. They respected each other more and more, and Byakuya had been acknowledging him more and more, ever since they first fought against each other. The scarf was the proof. But their feelings were not of romantic origin. Not yet.

'What is this, if not a mere physical desire, if not love either?' Renji thought, barely keeping his eyes open. He was so tired. 'Why won't you let me go? Why are you still kissing me if you want to forget?'

"Captain..." he whispered, pulling Byakuya into another of those intoxicating, sweet kisses. They separated. "I understand."

"Very well" said Byakuya, standing up. "Do not forget your place, Renji." with that, the flower petals formed his katana, leaving the room dark, filled with air full of regret, longing, something uncertain, bitter, yet sweet. It pleasured Renji and pained him at the same time. He spaced out, sleep overwhelming him.

---

When he woke up, Byakuya was gone. He found himself covered with a white sheet. He smiled at this. He could still feel the scent of their lovemaking. Or was it just fucking? He smiled once again, reaching for his kimono with flower patterns, the one that all female shinigami found sexy. He put it on, standing up to light a candle.

"I will remember my place, Captain. I already have" he said with a note of remorse in his voice. Still, he had a disturbing feeling that it wasn't over at all. Nevertheless, he was sure in his self-control.

---

---

---

"Hisagi-saaan!" Matsumoto hugged the shinigami who was madly in love with her. She could do whatever she wanted to him, and he was obedient like a little puppy. "Please."

He was still thinking about her proposal.

"I have a regular camera. All you need is to follow them and record their fucking! Nothing more! You can see that they are into it! They're in love! It was not just a performance!"

"I will not do such a thing." he crossed his muscular arms in protest. "I'm sorry, but it is too disgraceful!"

"But my breasts are in danger! Captain Kurotsuchi threatened that he would cut them off if I don't pay for the camera!" she pleaded, swaying seductively. She ran her palms over her overly sized boobs. "You like my boobs, don't you, Hisagi-san? If you do me this favor...I can show them to you, you know..." she said in a husky, seductive voice. Shuuhei's eyes widened. You didn't need to tell him thrice.

---

---

----

**AN:** There you go. I hope you liked it! But don't worry...this will have at least another chapter or two...


	5. The Wounds

**AN:** Please make sure to review!

**Warnings:** Maybe OOC; I apologize for the mistakes!!!

**A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses**

**Chapter 5: The Wounds**

It had been ten days since he had been sent to the real world. He didn't know what exactly his mission was, but he presumed that he had no actual mission. Byakuya wanted to preserve him from malicious comments of his fellows shinigami. The redhead was still confused, his vanity had been hurt that night, when he had slept with his captain. He had felt discarded then. Like a whore. Or even worse.

The man who had said that they should forget everything that had happened between them, was standing before him with his suitcase. Renji blinked several times, in bewilderment. He could not number any reason why Kuchiki Byakuya had come to Karakura. But he stepped aside, never asking the cause. Byakuya entered, without a word, and Renji took his suitcase.

"I plan on staying here for three days. Prepare my room." he requested, scanning the room with his merciless look. His lieutenant was surprisingly neat. He couldn't find even a speck of dust. He still wasn't used to Japanese contemporary architecture. It wasn't like in Seireitei. He looked at his subordinate in question.

"Yes, Captain!" Renji bowed. "This way, sir!" he led Byakuya to the small living room, pointing at the couch. "Please sit, make yourself comfortable." Byakuya sat on the couch, his back straight like an arrow. Renji stole a glance at his captain. 'He really is graceful' he thought, and then disappeared to place Byakuya's belongings in the guest room, which he, luckily, had.

When he returned, Byakuya was still sitting still, looking at nothing in particular. "I'd like to have some tea." he exclaimed. Renji bowed and went to the kitchen. At the moment, his mind was so blank, he was so numb, to think about anything. He just followed the orders.

---

---

---

Hisagi Shuuhei had been extremely careful when he had followed Kuchiki Byakuya through the senkei gate. His heart had almost sunk when he heard that Renji was in the real world, which decreased the chance for the redhead and the Kuchiki heir to sleep together. 'Not that they naturally would' Shuuhei thought. He still thought it was just a good performance, that nothing really happened. 'Those fools really think that they had sex!' he chuckled. 'Captain Kuchiki and Abarai-san really tricked them!'. But he followed anyway. It was _Rangiku_ who had asked him.

He was equipped with a regular, cheap camera, which he had bought on his way to Renji's house. It was night now, and he was hiding in the bushes under the window of Renji's room, waiting for the right opportunity.

Just as he was about to climb, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around.

"Kira?"he whispered. Then he looked at the person beside him. It was that Quincy boy. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he hissed.

"Now, now. Hisagi-san! We're just here to help!" Kira winked. Then he explained how he had run into Ishida that morning, who happened to be in Seireitei, together with Kurosaki Ichigo, to investigate some minor case the old man ordered them to. After some brief explanations, Ishida had said that Hisagi was going to die if he was to be discovered, climbing the wall and recording all by himself. So he had gone to Nemu, who had helped him with his weapon once, and she had given him something...

"...Microscopic night vision cameras! Well, they are visible if you really try to see them. But they shouldn't be visible in dark. Ishida-san took ten of them, to place them in right places, so that the audience would enjoy. Of course, we won't reveal their geintals, we should at least..."

"Kira...why are you rambling that much? Are you _that_ much interested in their bed activities? What is wrong with all of you, people?!" Hisagi demanded.

"Eh..well, I just wanna help you! Senbonzakura is really nasty when in shikai! You saw how Abarai-san looked..."

"Ok, ok." Hisagi waved his hand. "But what about you?" he looked at Ishida, who frowned.

"When Kira-san explained the situation to me, I thought I could help, that's all." he said. Hisagi doubted. Everybody was interested in that Byakuya-Renji-fuck-till-you-pass-out thing. Even the toughest guys, Hisagi mused.

He accepted Kira's and Ishida's help and they made a deal to place the cameras the next day, when Byakuya and Renji would probably be out.

---

---

---

The air around Byakuya the following morning was heavy. It proceeded to be that way the entire day, and Renji was doing his best to be out of his way as much as he could. His face looked tired. It was obvious that he couldn't sleep properly the night before, and Renji didn't dare to ask if anything was wrong with the futon or anything.

In the early evening, the Kuchiki heir took his jacket and went out. Renji looked at him in question, with the tray with the tea set in his hands. His genuine intentions to cheer him up just a little bit, by serving him his usual evening tea, were in vain. He lowered his head, returning to the kitchen.

Abarai Renji was confused.

---

After three hours, Renji decided to look for his captain. He didn't need to look for him at all; Kuchiki Byakuya was sitting under the sakura tree across the street. The redhead quirked his eyebrow in question.

He found himself in front of the dark haired man. His own legs had brought him to his leader, on their own. Byakuya was leaned against the tree, pink petals floating in air like the snowflakes, landing on his shoulders, arms, knees...The man looked desperate.

"Captain...are you alright?" he asked gently, kneeling before him. The silence had stretched into eternity before Byakuya finally spoke, looking somehere down.

"Today is fifty five years since Hisana's death" he said in a low voice. Abarai Renji was confused. He was kneeling before the man who not only was his captain, but the man who had slept with him. There was a meaning to their lovemaking. It was something that others couldn't see. Only their lovemaking. Ptivate show. Sudden lust, need to be in warm...Abarai Renji was really, really confused.

All of a sudden, he started to wonder, how was it with Kuchiki Hisana? She had never loved Byakuya. But they must have slept together since they had been married. Had he been gentle towards her? Rough? Had he restrained himself? Renji mentally shook his head, noticing the way of his thinking was unhealthy.

So, Byakuya still loved Hisana. Even after fifty five years without her. Even though he knew he had been the only one who loved. The redhead nodded, presuming that Byakuya preferred to be alone. Despite the fact he wanted to understand this man and his lament, he couldn't.

"I see. I'll leave you alone then." he said. "I'm going to the store now. You need anything?" Byakuya ignored him.

Renji stood up, not even bothering to remove the dust from his jeans, and headed to the nearest convenience store. The very fact that Byakuya was still thinking about his wife hurt him deeply, in spite of him being nobody to this ruthless man. And Byakuya's eyes...Full of pain...Renji felt heartbroken. Did that mean he was in love, then?

---

---

---

The creak of the door found its way to the redhead's hearing center, which caused the reaction in his brain which commanded his left eye to open up a bit. It closed for a brief moment, and then opened again, due to the dim light coming from the hall. He recognized the silhouette who closed the door behind.

"Renji...are you sleeping?" Byakuya asked. He felt a lot uneasy about the things he was doing and about to do right now. But he felt so lonely and desolate and, besides, he was in the real world, off duty. He had escaped the gossips and everything unpleasant in Seireitei, because of this sorrowful, special day. He needed silence. But he changed his plans.

"No, sir." Renji said. "What's wrong? You can't sleep?" the redhead asked.

"It appears that I cannot, so I was hoping that I could sleep there...with you." he barely managed to utter the words. The words of humiliation. His plea for help. He was so embarrassed that he didn't even listen to what Renji had to say in reply, he just found his way to Renji's futon. The redhed made some space for him, still taken aback by Byakuya's words and actions.

The raven haired man placed his katana beside the futon, sliding under the covers. He was wearing a white shirt and underwear. He thought that when in the real world, he didn't need to be so stiff. Even Kuchiki Byakuya had his bright side.

They were looking at each other for several moments, and then Byakuya slowly got closer, cupping Renji's cheek with his right hand, sealing his lips with a tender kiss. Before Renji could collect his thoughts, he found Byakuya on top of him, caressing him everywhere, deepening the kiss which was demanding now, Byakuya's tongue all the way to the redhead's throat. Not that Renji minded. He wrapped his strong arms around Byakuya, running his hands over the smooth skin of his back.

Without preparation, without a warning, Byakuya entered him, fucking him hard and fast, but Renji didn't mind him taking out all the frustration on him. It hurt, it hurt so much, there wasn't any pleasure in that intercourse, except for kisses they exchanged from time to time. Byakuya was exhaling small puffs of air beside Renji's ear; the black hair stuck to his aristocratic face. Renji closed his eyes frimly, tilting his head aside. He kept the cover over their lower parts, gripping it, making a mess of it. He was holding Byakuya tightly, encouraging him to go deeper, to ram into him with all his might, if that was what could make him feel any better.

His heart ached, but he bit his lower lip and held his captain tighter, knowing very well that he couldn't have this man's soul. Byakuya came hard, slowing down, trembling and breathing discontinuously. When the last spurt was out, he stopped, placing his tired head on Renji's chest, sensing the erratic breathing of his subordinate. All Renji could do after something so painful, was to play with the other's hair before the sleep took over.

He noticed Byakuya was looking at something, narrowing his eyes to see better in the darkness.

"Renji, use Shakkaho." he whispered. "And illuminate that wall." he pointed at the wall with his chin. Renji did as he was told, still not sure why his captain had asked him to do such a thing.

Byakuya frowned. "Those bastards." he said, taking his katana. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

---

"Those bastards." Renji muttered, entirely sure that Senbonzakura had eliminated all the cameras in the room. He collected ten destroyed items. They were still naked, collecting the remains of those poor cameras.

Byakuya noticed that Renji was limping.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. Renji turned to look at him.

"A bit, yes." In fact, it hurt like hell.

"Let me see." Byakuya offered, pointing a red shining ball at Renji's lower back. He frowned. "You're bleeding." he said. Renji touched the aching spot, feeling a sticky liquid under his fingetips.

"It's nothing." he said, and headed to the bathroom. Byakuya followed.

"Let me help you."

"No, Captain. It's embarrassing."

"It is my fault."

"Don't worry about that." he waved his hand. "You shouldn't go that low..."

"No, Renji." Byakuya insisted. "Let me tend to your wound."

---

After rinsing the aching anus, Renji applied some baby powder to it, found some clean underwear, and headed to his futon. Byakuya threw the bloody tissues in the wastebasket, and then decided to take a shower. He felt terribly dirty and guilty, and needed to settle his chaotic thoughts. Renji was waiting for him, wrapped in the clean sheets.

When he dried himself off, he lay next to his lieutenant, placing a butterfly kiss on his shoulder. He felt Renji's body stiffen.

"Does it hurt now?" Byakuya asked. "I was too careless." he added.

"It's nothing, Captain." Renji said, tired, even more confused than before. Byakuya had never been kind. What was this, now?

Byakuya removed the hair from his tattooed neck, caressing the skin with his soft fingertips.

"Turn around." he ordered. Renji obliged, shifting his body so that he was on his back now. He found Byakuya leaning over him, his dark hair falling over his face. He kissed the redhead deeply, for several minutes before he withdrew. Their noses were touching.

'The next thing you would say is to forget it again' Renji thought. How could he? And more importantly, who was this man looking at him?

---

---

---

TBC...? It depends! You want it?


	6. Back to Seireitei

**AN: **Hi, guys! Here I come, with a new chapter! I hope that you will like it and review it like the previous time. **Please, please, please, review! **I'm not asking much! Also, the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last one. Sorry for the errors. They are mostly made because I write in a hurry and all. Busy student has no time...

**Warnings: LONG LEMON!!!**.Yes, that's right. Another one. Just for you. I just love this pairing!

Maybe a bit **OOC**, but I leave to you to decide.

**A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses**

**Chapter 6: Back to Seireitei**

It had already been a month since Byakuya's arrival to Karakura. Ever since that rough sex with the raven haired man, they acted as if they were a couple. At first, it felt a bit strange to the redhead, the way they behaved. Without a single word about it, they started with some usual things couples that lived together did. Renji had had to learn how to do housework by looking at little Ururu. Eventually he had learned, and decided to live separately from Urahara-san and that unbearable brat Jinta.

Byakuya and Renji would always do housework together; for instance, while Byakuya was doing the laundry, Renji would do the ironing. Or if Renji would try to fix something for dinner, Byakuya would help him as best as he could, or set the table, or something else. It seemed strange for one noble to do such things, but Byakuya had explained to Renji that he didn't want just to sit there and watch the redhead do all the work. First of all, Byakuya wasn't a slacker and never would be.

Secondly, they practically lived together, shared Renji's futon (Byakuya's room was long forgotten), made love on daily basis, even went to the supermarket together. Sometimes, when the meal they had prepared wasn't edible (in most cases), they would have their dinner out. They really behaved like a couple, and they were getting along. Not much talk, but every conversation they picked up was pleasant and the atmosphere in general was calm.

Byakuya would sometimes read a book and talk about interesting parts that he had read. Renji would listen and discuss them with him. And it felt nice, to talk about something that wasn't a battle, a cheap whore, or sake. For a change, he enjoyed talking profoundly with his captain.

Byakuya had taught him to play chess. Renji had asked him once why people said that chess was useful, when it could not improve a war strategy in real life.

"In chess, it is not strategy that can be of use to you in real life. It is concentration." he had replied. Renji had observed him with astonishment; Byakuya's face was the same, his words mouthed without a trace of disdain. It was a simple explanation. A perfection.

Renji was touched by the way they talked. It was like some kind of acknowledgment. With every spoken word, with every meal prepared, with every nighttime walk, they appeared more equal, more like common people. The redhead was in love. It didn't matter anymore, the gender, the position. At the moment, the fact that they were together was so appealing to him, that he didn't care what tomorrow could bring.

Byakuya had told him that he had finished all the work in the squad, so they would spend some time hiding in the real world, until the fuss about their sexual intercourse passed.

"Knowing Matsumoto, she will come up with new perversions in no time and leave us alone." Renji told him.

"I hope so." the noble said.

---

---

---

At the beginning of their second month, Byakuya told something which seemed like the acknowledgement of their relationship.

"I believe we agree that this kind of behavior is to be terminated when we go back to Seireitei, which will happen in month." His statement was cold, emotionless, formal. Renji's stomach protested. His heart painfully clenched like a fist.

"Yes...Byakuya." he said, seeing no other way but to agree. "I understand." The call of his lover's name was always hesitant, despite the fact that he was allowed to call Byakuya by his given name.

He was wondering which Byakuya was real? The strict, unforgiving one from Seireitei, or this one: calm, silent, caring Byakuya from Karakura. Was he pretending to be like this, or did he pretend that he was a ruthless captain? The latter was less probable, since, Renji knew, all the concepts of Byakuya's behavior in Seireitei were due to his firm principles. Therefore, the redhead decided that this Byakuya was fake one, relaxed a bit because he was off duty here and simply experimented a bit. There was no other explanation.

Even though their relationship was perfectly balanced, it wasn't real.

'Just a mirage.' the redhead thought, while lying next to sleeping Byakuya, arms crossed over his chest. 'My boyfriend...My lover.' he was thinking about the words and meanings, and the irony of life. His longest relationship, and with _a man_. In Karakura, when off duty, they were equal. So it was just a man. Like any other. 'My equal. Yet I still respect him as wiser and better than me. I still have a lot to learn from and about him.' The latter was impossible. In a month, they would be on their old terms.

Which one was Byakuya? He still hoped that the Byakuya from Karakura was the one. But still...It was also the truth that Kuchiki Byakuya was raised to be a cocky noble, cold and good at hiding his emotions.

"Can't sleep?" a deep, sleepy voice interrupted his train of thought. He turned to look at that dreamy face, those shiny eyes in darkness. 'The only shadow which is visible even in dark...' To Renji's surprise, the older leaned over him, and was looking at him in a seductive way, the look he had never seen in the noble's eyes. In the real world, Byakuya was just a little less colder. That was the only thing that mattered.

The dark haired man captured Renji's lips in a shallow kiss, then moved to suck on his neck gently, almost affectionately. The noble's slender hands were wandering all over Renji's body, touching sensitive place and removing pieces of clothing in the process. Actually, only one: the boxers. First he ran his palm over the sleeping flesh which twitched at the contact. Renji shivered slightly, electricity spreading through his nerve system. Then the offending hand removed the cloth with ease, leaving him completely naked.

Now Byakuya's movements became rougher, his hand found its way around Renji's cock, pumping it a bit; the kisses on the neck became rmore violent and turned into hard sucking and biting. Byakuya released Renji's cock, running his cold palm over the redhead's belly and chest up and down several times so eagerly.

While being ravished, Renji was still wondering. 'Which one is it?' he thought desperately. He entangled his fingers into the silky black, pulling Byakuya's head closer, wanting him to suck on his neck more. The redhead noticed that the noble's breathing was now erratic, hands were nervous, and were going lower and lower, taking once again his half-aroused cock. The noble's hand, which was in the real world just a hand of a mere human, was jerking the flesh faster now. Byakuya barely suppressed a moan, eager to explore more, kiss and touch more, stroke faster, do so, so many arousing and pleasant things to his lover.

Suddenly, Byakuya withdrew. His face was blank, which meant he had regained his composure. No trace of passion at all. Abandoned, Renji's penis twitched in discomfort. But not long after, it was encircled by the wet cavern. Renji gaped in shock, but couldn't protest because the sensation was wonderful, the signals were driving his nerve system insane; his entire body was in small spasms.

The impossibly black hair fell over the pale shoulders and over Byakuya's entire face, and all Renji could see was a hand that pumped his aching member and mouth that was following the hand. But he wanted to see so much more of Byakuya's face. He wondered how it tasted; did the noble like it. Slowly, he reached to the noble's hair, removing it from his face. He kept his hand on top of Byakuya's head, holding his hair in place. The Captain of 6th Squad's eyes were firmly shut, his face serene. He kept on pulling the sensitive foreskin up and pushing it down, slowly, in even rhythms.

When his mouth got used to the somewhat sour, but at the same time salty and sweet cock, he sucked on Renji more violently, pushing the foreskin down mercilessly and pulling it up so eagerly, that, literary, Renji could see only stars. The redhead shut his eyes firmly, pulling Byakuya's hair a bit, every comprehensible thought almost escaped his grip. All he could feel was the pleasure of being sucked off, and his cock was getting harder and harder. He sunk into the sheets, breathing heavily, his back arched a bit. The sheets beneath him were soaked in his sweat, as well as his wild, red hair.

The man between his legs stopped sucking and started licking the base of his cock all the way to its head in hungry, impatient licks, then the playful tongue moved to lick the sack of his balls. The circular motion of that pink flesh ignited the offended testicles, and the rod in Byakuya's hand became even harder. The Kuchiki heir attacked Renji's hardness again, sucking on so hungrily, without any thoughts left in his brain. For the first time he was driven by passion, by carnal desire.

Renji barely opened his eyes to see the older frowning, but not in disgust. He was obviously hard down there as well, and completely devoted to the pulsing rod of the redhead, endlessly delighted by the hot manhood in his mouth. The redhead barely managed a smirk of satisfaction. So sinful...So sweet...So lovely.

Renji couldn't stop himself anymore from bucking his hips up to meet with Byakuya's mouth, which welcomed him with so much love. Love...he could feel it, it was bittersweet...Or something resembling love. Byakuya would never do something without a reason...He was not a shallow man. Or so Renji hoped....hoped desperately. With each Renji's thrust, the cock went all the way to Byakuya's throat and he was making small choking noices. His throat protested a little, but his vocal cords purred in delight. He was taking in the beautiful and thick length greedily, licking in circular motions, teasing, and sucking.

He felt his hair was clutched and it hurt a little, but not much. Other Renji's hand clutched the sheets and Byakuya knew his lover was nearing his climax. With last final sucks and thrusts, Renji rolled his eyes, arching his back, almost losing consciousness. Several strong, hot streams invaded Byakuya's mouth, and he was taking it all, swallowing. It tasted on salt. It was warm....the essence of Abarai Renji.

Paniting, Renji looked at him. His face was once again calm, but his look was wicked. He licked his lips several times. Renji frowned. 'Does this mean he swallowed it...?' It was so unlike Byakuya. Like he was the third Byakuya. A different person. "You didn't have to..." he barely managed to say, yet those were just some strange noises coming from his throat. He couldn't utter any comprehensible sentence. He couldn't even move.

Byakuya kissed his sweaty inner thigh, admiring those strong, well-trained muscles. 'My soldier.' he thought, possessively. '_My. _' He continued touching him everywhere, noticing that the redhead's entire skin was so hot, as if Renji were in fever. All hot.

He captured Renji's trembling lips into several shallow kisses which soon turned into deeper, slower kisses. Renji placed the noble on his back, gracing his pale lips with short, tender kisses; kisses full of something unspoken, something like dissatisfaction, pain. His hand found its way to Byakuya's swollen cock, which was hard and was aching in anticipation. Precum was pouring down it. He stroked it several times before he straddled the older.

Slowly, he guided Byakuya's cock with his hand and carefully let it enter him. He sat like that for a few seconds, adjusting himself to the foreign body in his system. Then he started moving slowly, looking at Byakuya with a daring look full of desire, full of painfully unspoken words. The redhead didn't want to be abandoned. He craved for all the silent warmth, love, and understanding they had developed. 'We're something more!'

With time, he accelerated more and more, seeing that Byakuya liked it, judging by the nails deeply dug into his hips, clouded silver eyes, frowning face, lower lip bitten to the point of bleeding. The way Renji liked it. All red.

His speed was such that he was practically jumping, while Byakuya's strong arms were pulling him violently down over and over again. Soon, Renji averted his look, looking somewhere down, hair hiding his face. He was jumping and jumping and jumping, creating strong sensationsthroughout both their bodies.

Like a wild, tattooed, exotic animal. Byakuya released a muffled moan of pleasure. In some moments, Renji's movements hurt, but to Byakuya, that pain was sweet. He knew that Renji loved him and didn't want to break up, but he had to understand that Karakura was just a dream, and Seireitei a cruel reality. Renji was angry. Renji wanted them to merge into one, in his own, sick, sexual way. Damn erotic way. Loving way. Byakuya was losing his train of thought.

Later on, Renji gave him such a strong orgasm that Byakuya thought he would suffer a heart attack. It was so long and intense, spreading warmth throughout his body. The beautiful tattooed man collapsed over Byakuya. His body was even hotter than before.

'Why is your skin so cold?' Renji thought. 'Even your skin...' His face was buried in Byakuya's neck, his warm breath tickling the noble's ear. Renji managed to lift his head up a bit, enough to place several short, sloppy kisses on Byakuya's unmoving lips. The pale lips moved after some kisses, kissing back slowly. The dark haired man entangled his fingers in Renji's hair, pulling him closer. They continued kissing until Byakuya stopped trembling. Long, tender, deep kisses.

When Byakuya figured that Renji hadn't stopped shivering, and that he was still hot, he released him. Renji rolled onto his back.

"You have a fever" the Kuchiki stated. "Why?" it was impossible that it was because of sex. Renji muttered something like 'rain' and 'present', and tried to fall asleep.

Byakuya quirked his eyebrow in question, then shook the sleepy man. "You must not fall asleep."

After that, Byakuya was taking care of the redhead the entire night, showering him with cold water, preparing him tea, tucking him in. Deep down, he knew that Renji was simple, but caring man. Before he could even think that, he knew: he was in love. Head over heels. But he couldn't return to Soul Society and remain in a relationship with Renji. He didn't know how to face people, how to stand more rumors. And work would suffer.

'I am sorry, Renji.' he thought, bitterly.

---

---

---


	7. A Useful Thing Military Taught Us

**AN: **Ok, folks, it's high time I continued this story! I'm sure I told this a hundred of times, but no harm in telling this one more time: I really enjoyed writing this story as much as I enjoyed reading your reviews, even if I don't get to reply to all of you. I hope you won't mind me! ^^' I hope you enjoyed this as well, since I tried to make this as much funny as serious, as shallow as profound, as different and unique as I could. Next chapter will be the last. :D

Now on with the story!

----

**A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses**

**Chapter 7: A Useful Thing Military Taught Us**

After a couple of days, Renji recovered from his fever. Ever since their lovemaking, he had been thinking about his options with Byakuya. He could easily just shrug and remain with his captain till the end of the following month, but since the emotions were involved, very, very intense and unexpected emotions, he decided that it would be better for both of them if they separated earlier. So that's what he told Byakuya that particular afternoon, while sitting together and playing their usual game of chess, as if nothing had happened at all.

Naturally, Byakuya would always act as if nothing was wrong, but that wasn't the best approach on each occasion. Renji's musings would often go around that, examining, evaluating the possible damage and damage already done, calculating in his mind as if making a war strategy. Never in his life had he thought harder, he thought. Everything he had ever done was to feel and act according to his instincts. That was the way he was when it came to his childhood, when he stole food and water, when he befriended Rukia. That's how he had acted when their friends died, when Rukia was adopted, when he turned against his archenemy, who was now his soon-to-be-former lover.

The atmosphere was serious, each move done in the greatest silence. It appeared that it didn't take Byakuya any particular effort to beat Renji._ 'Concentration_. _Patience.'_ Byakuya's lines about chess and its usage in real life were running through the redhead's brain. 'Do I possess them?' he asked himself. He wanted to pick the right moment to end it all for both of them. He wasn't sure if Byakuya loved him and how he would handle the news, but he knew for certain that he himself had enjoyed their two months of acting as a real couple who had been head over heels for one another, living together, sharing the burden of day-to-day life as well as joy. But, in the end, Renji decided, what was the difference if they broke up now or a month later? It was inevitable anyway. So he cleared his throat, ready to start talking, but unexpectedly, Byakuya interrupted him.

"I didn't read the contract." he said out of the blue. Renji looked at him in confusion, not sure if he followed him right. But Byakuya let it slowly get to him.

"But...You said you had." was all Renji managed to say, not used to the fact that Kuchiki Byakuya knew how to lie and that he had lied to him several months ago.

Not even bothering to look at him, looking at the chessboard as if concentrated on his next move, Byakuya spoke again. " Sometimes, after all that paperwork, even captains get tired. I thought that her contract was just a mere formality, so I never cared to actually read it. Only then when she came to tell me about the...adult video we needed to film, did I read the contract. I could not object. Both our signatures were there, so we were left without choice. That is when I requested your presence about the details." he was telling this in such a calm, unnatural tone, and Renji mentally smirked. Kuchiki Byakuya was now _forcing_ himself to be indifferent.

Renji never dared to entertain himself with the thought that Byakuya had signed the contract despite its content. It was less likely that he had just carelessly ran his eyes over it, not even bothering to read every letter of every word in every single line. But if he knew anyone better than anyone else, that was Byakuya. He had worked with him long enough, had been thinking about him long enough, spent some time with him, seen him without his mask (he had learned that his superior was the most sincere when fucked hard into the mattress, or when fucking _him_ hard, when holding each other, or simply, turning the backs to one another). Every breath had its meaning, every blink of those tired, silver eyes, patterns on his body that moving sweat drops had made. Everything had its secret code and Renji knew that, at least there was something deeper than it appeared. Call it exaggeration. But he wasn't blinded by love, so it is highly likely that he had even just a slightest clue about how one Kuchiki Byakuya functioned. And now he knew that his lover wasn't indifferent about them, that maybe he had enjoyed their time together. And by saying this all of a sudden, he knew that he didn't regret even a smallest thing.

Except that Renji knew as well that once when they got back to Seireitei, all their magic would disappear, Byakuya would force himself to be his old, lonely self, so isolated, ruthless. And that equaled defeat. Undeniable defeat. A battle he was bound to lose. So pointless. So fucking pointless. So there were the times when he wanted to fuck it all up, to burn the place, to hurt Byakuya, to hurt himself, to hurt Seireitei, or to burn all nobility. Such waves of despair would rush through his body and vanish just the same, leaving him empty and drained, without any options on his side. A sad Renji was never a good thing, because it was in his nature to be cheerful and be the Seireitei's main mascot in Karakura, alongside Don Kanonji and several others.

"I think that this all is your plotting, Captain. With all due respect, that's my opinion. You liked 'A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses'. So lethal as your bankai." Renji stood up, still looking at the chessboard. ."So you signed the contract. So you shielded us. So you made me come here. And then you came. As always, I observed you, that's how I knew. But you never cared to pay attention." he turned around and headed upstairs. It took him more than he thought it would, to say it out loud, in as little words as possible, and leave, once again, defeated, enraged, ashamed...sorrowful, and so damn bitter. Byakuya never dared to follow him.

But a bag over Renji's shoulder half an hour later did catch him by surprise. He knew. He understood. But Renji's lips moved anyway, in order to explain.

"It will be better this way." was all Renji said. And then he left.

Byakuya wondered where he had gone. But he was too much of a coward to follow. Terrified by his own revelation, he just sat there, immobile, with his eyes closed, posture arrogant as always. He was a coward, just hiding behind all that power. Just a weakling when it came to his own happiness. He never knew how to claim it.

---

---

---

Renji knew where exactly to seek the shelter. On his way there, he knew he had done the smart thing. There was one extremely positive thing that he had learned at the Academy, and that was to save whatever could be saved. He just wanted a bit of his pride to be saved. He was not to lose again to that raven haired shinigami. Never again.

Next station was Ichigo's house.

---

TBC...


	8. Soul Society Unites! A New Movie Star

**AN: **This is the last chapter, people! Enjoy and read, and review!!!

**Warnings: **Probably OOC, maybe a bit shallow characterization (I was bored), but I still think it's more or less good. ^^' I hope it is!

**A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Kisses**

**Chapter 8: Soul Society Unites! A New Movie Star**

Needless to say that Renji had been teased by Ichigo a lot.

"Oh, Byakuya dumped you, you poor thing!" the teen had said. Renji didn't even shoot him a glare. Rukia elbowed him, instead.

"Shut it, Ichigo!" she had defended her childhood friend. "And let him stay till the end of the month!"

"No fuckin' way!" Ichigo had retorted. "Why does my house, _my_ room always turn into a storage, or asylum for stray dogs?" Rukia flicked her tongue in annoyance. Ichigo had never had a dog, to begin with. And if he was implying that the shinigami, including herself and Renji, were dogs to him, then...

"So that means you have a zoophilia, then, Ichigo, since you're having sex with one of those _dogs_." she'd muttered through her gritted teeth. "Thank you very much!" she snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Not that she'd been really angry. She just wanted to point out Ichigo's stupidity and inability to choose correct words.

Ichigo had just stared at her, defeated, stuttering, trying to justify himself.

"W-well that's not what I meant...It was meant to be a joke, Rukia!"

"Well, that's your personal problem...I mean, your sexual preference. But you didn't have to insult your friend....Or is he your friend?"

And the quarrel had gone on and on and on, and Renji didn't have a clue as to where this all would've ended, if Ichigo's father hadn't burst in to finish Ichigo's and his fight from that morning.

---

---

---

Either way, he had been welcomed into Kurosaki family as a freeloader for a month (the atmosphere around Karin and Yuzu was completely different than around Ururu and that little 'asshole' Jinta, who, in fact, liked Renji, but didn't know how to express such complex feelings. The reader may freely presume that he considered him an older brother or a role-model.), and he was pretty sure that they wouldn't call him 'Freeloader-san' every time during the meals. And he could freely ask for seconds, too. His stomach would always kind of purr happily.

It had been several days since he moved in. Ichigo still teased him, but he knew that his intentions were far from bad. In his odd way, he wanted to cheer him up. And yeah, perhaps Ichigo had been right yesterday when he'd said: _"You are a man, act like one! He's dumped you, so what? You gonna act like chick or something? Don't give me that shit, Renji!"_ Renji didn't feel obliged to explain that he was the one who had dumped Byakuya, hoping that it would hurt less and be less of an obstacle when working together. So he'd kept his mouth shut and tried his best the entire previous day to 'act' like a man, to practice with Ichigo, to tell jokes, and help Yuzu with the dishes, and play some soccer with Karin...

And indeed, yesterday his thoughts had been totally on a different side, far away from Byakuya. He'd been welcomed into Kurosaki family, and sort of befriended Ichigo's siblings and even his dad. At first, Yuzu had been shy and Karin a bit suspicious of him, especially because he had shot at Isshin some time ago...Anyway, that was another story. But things seemed to be functioning now, and he was glad. For the first time he was treated with such a hospitality that it nearly broke his heart. And then he remembered that his heart couldn't be broken because it already had been...And that made him think about Byakuya and the fact that the breakup would hurt anyway and that it was inevitable. And everything was Yama-jii's fault, Renji mused, for allowing such things...And Byakuya! Why hadn't he read the contract?!...Renji realized that so many musings could really hurt his brain. He had always acted according to his instincts, and because of that, he decided to drop all of it and think of nothing.

But no matter how hard he tried to think about other things, the fact that something unpleasant was squeezing his lungs and heart was there, and he couldn't deny it. No matter how much he laughed every single morning, watching in amusement how Ichigo and Isshin fought, how Ichigo and Rukia quarreled, something was devouring his organs, often leaving him breathless, fighting with his own tears. No...he was not going to break...A sad Renji was never a good thing. Sadness and Renji...equaled...the ultimate defeat.

---

---

---

The redhead followed Byakuya as they entered Seireitei. His head was lifted high, he was as proud as ever. He pretended that everything was in perfect order. He would keep his mouth shut and keep the good image of Byakuya for the public to see. Byakuya was an example of a good captain, and Renji would, by all means, do his best to preserve that image. So he went on, following him, walking the long way to their division, in complete silence. It was meant to be like that, and nothing shouldn't have destroyed that harmony.

His, so called friends, were stationed here and there, throwing quick glances of guilt. It should have never happened, and they had been at fault as well, for laughing at Renji and then recording his sex with Byakuya, and distributing it, and absolutely envied him, and...Well, that led to Renji's utter sadness, and they had never seen Renji so depressed before, not even after the battle. Maybe he had last been like this when Byakuya had taken Rukia into his clan, though, but that was a totally different story now.

Unknown to both captain and lieutenant of 6th Division, they had been followed through the gate, and that someone had already gathered the culprits, reprimanding him, and ordering him to fix their mistake.

_"But that's Captain Kuchiki's fault! He didn't dump him because of us!"_

_"Are you implying that this isn't even partially your fault?! If you, Matsumoto-san, hadn't come up with such a plan and tricked them into signing such an...immoral contract, they wouldn't have been in such a situation now! And all of you, too! Not once did you think about Renji's feelings!"_

_Matsumoto sighed. "Ok, Kuchiki-san, what do you want us to do?" And thus, the devious plan of getting them back together had begun._

Rukia didn't have second thoughts on this. Truth be told, she didn't know what had actually happened and if Byakuya liked Renji at all, but it was better to give it a try. It was better than seeing how hard the redhead was trying to look like his old self. She, at least, knew how to recognize his childhood friend's moods.

_"Ok! I know!" Matsumoto said. "Hisagi-san, Kira-san..."_

_Rukia had heard so many stupid plans, such as:_

_Plan 1: Hisagi and Kira would go and make out under the office window of the 6th Division, and Byakuya and Renji would witness their passion and wish to do the same._

_"That would definitely fail! Next!"_

_Plan 2: Matsumoto would drop something near Renji and Renji would pick it up for her. Byakuya would be passing by, and he'd see Renji's butt and nail him the same evening._

_"Absolutely no!!!"_

_Plan 3: ..._

_" Why can't you be more tactful?!! I'll show you!" Rukia yelled in frustration. "You need something subtle, something romantic, something that doesn't involve just sex! And I'll show you guys what I meant!" she looked at Ichigo. "I'm gonna need you!!!"_

---

He'd finally managed to find some time alone, so he decided to take a short walk. He had been working hard these past few days, taking care of the Division, giving orders, doing paperwork...His absence had taken the toll; the 6th was so disorganized and needed to be taken care of. At this rate, he didn't have much time to drown in self-pity, but whenever he finished his duties and went home, or for a walk, he would sigh a one heavy, painful sigh. And that'd be it, his reaction to so much suppressed suffer. For he really knew that he and Byakuya could get along even here. But no. Byakuya's ways had always been awkward and stupid, and frustrating, and..and...Renji needed sex, and tenderness...And all those things he didn't quite understand, and couldn't look for in other people.

Just as he was about to lean against one of the white walls and keep on feeling miserable, abandoned like a real dog, he heard a voice.

"Oi! Renji!" Ichigo was running towards him, and stopped right before him. His face looked funny, as if he was in some kind of trouble. "I kinda need your help!" he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, since when do you need any help?" he asked ironically, snorting. "Ok, what is it?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He could read uneasiness on Ichigo's face. The boy hesitated, blushing a bit. He was looking somewhere past Renji, fishing something out of his sleeve.

"Here." he gave a small book to Renji. The redhead took it and looked at the title. " 'Ugetsu Monogatari'?(1) What about it?"

"Well, that's Rukia's favorite book and all, and she practically ordered me to read it, but I was kinda bored after the very first page... so, if you could read it and retell it to me...?" he still wasn't looking at Renji and looked kind of bored and looked as if he'd been really, really forced into reading it. "And...um...if it is ok with you...?"

"Leave it to me. I'll read at least half of it." 'For my own amusement...And because it's Rukia's favorite book....'

"Ok then! I'm leaving it to you!" Ichigo nodded and ran in some random direction. The redhead looked at the book again. "Hmmm..."

---

_But some people in the group didn't agree that Rukia's measures would be enough. So they asked Matsumoto to do something in addition. So She called Ichigo and gave him some extra instructions._

_"You're gonna follow Abarai-san. And when he's close enough to some sakura trees, run to him and give him the book."_

Seeing no one in sight, Renji decided to sit on the dusty ground, leaned against the wall, and read a few pages. When he was about to finish the second story in the book, full of homo eroticism , by the way, and Bushido, too, he heard someone shouting.

"Fire, fire!!!!" and when looked to his right, he saw that one sakura tree was caught in that fire. He dropped the book and hurried to help the three unseated shinigami of...his division? When he thought better, he was near the 6th.

He sighed, and then rushed to take some water, and ordered Zabimaru to materialize and help, as well. After a short time, they managed to put out the fire, but the sakura tree was so damaged, that you could never say that it was sakura at all.

Kuchiki Byakuya, drawn by the noises from the outside, had decided to check what all that yelling and smoke were about. And when he got out, he saw incinerated sakura tree. That particular tree wasn't his favorite one, but still, it didn't please him to see it in such a state. Sakura tree was the epitome of his strength and wisdom. For instance, the tiny blades of his shikai. And his bankai, as well.

He threw a disdainful, or at least it appeared to be, glance at the shinigami gathered there, and then looked at Renji, who was giving orders to his subordinates. When he saw his captain standing there, he ran straight to him, bowing.

"My sincerest apologies, Captain Kuchiki. We were unable to save that tree." Byakuya only slightly nodded, his attention shifted from Renji to the book lying on the ground.

"Is this book yours, Renji?" he leaned down and picked it up. " 'Ugetsu Monogatari', I see." Both men were unaware that they'd been observed from the rooftop of the Division from the beginning of this little incident with the tree.

"You guys didn't need to set the damn fire! The book was enough! Do you have any idea how hard it was to sneak into Nii-sama's library and steal his favorite book?!" she hissed through gritted teeth, but Ichigo's hand stopped her from further talking. She bit it, and continued. "Now he's lost one of his favorite trees, no less! And what if he decides to investigate the fire?!"

"Calm down, Rukia-san!" Matsumoto tried to cheer her up. "The plan with the tree failed, but if they talk about the book, that would be a wonderful first step to..."

"Shhh! I wanna hear!" Rukia interrupted her.

"Nah!" Renji replied lazily, retrieving the book. "Ichigo asked me to read it and retell it to him cuz he's bored, and Rukia made him read it."

Rukia shook her head. "You fuckin' idiot!" she hissed and wanted to go to Renji and literally strangle him. But, of course, she didn't want to make a scene in front of her older brother.

"I see." Byakuya said and went past the redhead.

---

---

---

So Byakuya was absolutely positive that it was the failed matchmaking. You didn't need to be the genius to figure it out, anyway. He could only presume who was behind it, all of those who had helped the movie to be filmed behind their backs and all of that. And, despite himself, he wanted to laugh hard, so hard that he could die laughing. For, unknown to them all, he had seen Rukia stealing his book, had seen through the window the shinigami setting the fire (they could've waited for the moment when he hadn't been in his office. Which meant that they were bad tacticians and that Renji wasn't involved in all of that, which meant he hadn't done a damn thing, which meant that he probably didn't want to make up, which...oh well, Byakuya's thoughts had become frantic, and so he decided to stop thinking in that direction, because he would lose the first and only chance to laugh in his lifetime.), he had seen Rukia pissed at Renji's answer...He had seen through all their moves and was...kind of touched by the way the culprits wanted to redeem themselves.

But what about Renji? Was it possible that he wasn't hurting, that he looked at their relationship as just a temporary thing, something they'd been in obligation to do because of several characters written on the white paper? It certainly hadn't looked like that in the real world, but had Renji already found a new partner for himself? Since Byakuya was too self-confident and self-conscious to actually believe that he, as well as the rest of the people, was easily forgettable, he couldn't help but wonder.

He himseld had already thought about everything, since the day Renji left the house. And he knew that the firm principles were worthless in this case, since there was nothing to stop them from being together. There wasn't anything they hadn't already done on the screen, and all the damn people knew about it, and saw it with their lustful eyes. And there was really nothing to hide or to be ashamed of, for he had done it, and it wasn't a taboo anymore. And...oh well...he hadn't read the contract...and he was glad. For, in the deepest corner of his subconsciousness, he wanted to be with Renji, to crawl under his skin and drive him insane both physically and emotionally...and in some way...he wanted to be acknowledged by the redhead. He himself didn't understand the reasons and the illogical thoughts he had, but he had decided then to give in, to give it a try...Only to discard Renji...And Renji had done it first...And his pride was hurt...And...And...Oh well...

He sighed, turning around to look at still standing Renji, with that book in his hands, looking so desolate. He'd let his guard down probably because he thought he was left alone. Byakuya sighed again. He had changed with all of this and felt more alive than ever before. And he managed a smile, a small, barely visible smile.

"Renji." he said. "Come to the office."

The redhead looked up in his direction, bowing.

"Yes, Captain."

---

---

---

"I pierced my ears." Byakuya said once they were in the office. He put the hair behind his ears. Two small sliver earrings were throwing small sparks. He had done it the same day when the redhead left. They had a special meaning. Renji had wanted to buy something nice for the dark haired man, but on his way back, he was caught in the storm and got the fever...

Renji smiled, but still looked perplexed. He wanted to ask why. But he knew that his question would be silly and pointless, and Byakuya's actions were probably nothing of romantic sort. Nor did the lieutenant hope for such a miracle. Byakuya said no more, but approached, kissing the redhead almost apologetically. One sweet peck on the lips, applied so skillfully, so tenderly.

The redhead hesitated, but in the end rubbed the sensitive earlobe with his long fingers. "I'm glad it looks good on you." But he didn't feel relief in his chest. Something was wrong. He felt like fleeing. Was this for real? He looked at Byakuya in question, and the older just nodded in response. Yes, they could try it here. There was nothing in their way.

"I have two tickets for the open air cinema." Byakuya said barely audibly. Renji's lips and teeth were already playing with the beautiful earlobe of his superior, while the hands were working on his obi.

"Who's starring?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei" Byakuya sighed, trying to suppress a moan, Renji was already on his knees. "

"Oh really?" Renji stopped sucking on the Kuchiki heir's cock. "What's the movie named?"

"I believe it is Hisagi's Solo(2), if I am not wrong." There was that devious smirk on Renji's face.

"Told ya Matsumoto-san would find a new porn star and leave us alone.".

:"Yes..." Byakuya threw his head back, enjoying Renji's ministrations. He knew that it would take some time before the things start to be good again. But he knew that both of them were willing to try. At least he hoped so, as he pulled the redhead's head closer to his cock, groaning and moaning, and sweating. "Yes...Renji..."

He believed not only during this fellatio, when even flying to Mars seemed possible. Renji hoped, as well, with every following day, he knew. For he had stepped over his pride just to try again. And Byakuya knew how much pride could be a hindrance.

____

**THE END**

**(1) Tales of Moon and Rain- a collection of nine independent stories by Ueda Akinari. The book is pretty good, but you need to know at least some of Japanese history in order to understand what the book is about.**

**(2) Now imagine that!!!**

**AN: Well, this is it. I think it's a bit rushed and all, but I still think it's nice... Oh well. This is no time to think about such things. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
